Mission 1 Kashyyyk Rescue Part 1
by Dathka Zhar-Khon
Summary: My Characters name is Dathka Zhar-Khon and he is a sith apprentice in the Dark Jedi Brotherhood. This mission is about him going on a mission to rescue his brother that captured on kashyyyk. This is just part 1 of the story so there is more to come


**Mission 1 - Kashyyyk Rescue**

**Part 1**

The day was going well and I was practicing my light saber skills when my master walked into the room. "What is it master?" "You're Brother Raith and his master went out of contact while on a mission to kashyyyk. We have been assigned to go investigate." "When do we leave?" "In about an hour, so get your things together and meet me at the hanger." I quickly left and went to my quarters to get packed. _What could have gone wrong I thought._ _Talos isn't one to get himself in a bad predicament. And Raith is a good fighter. He wouldn't give in easily. _I got my weapons together and headed for the hanger. When I got to the hanger I saw my master loading up the ship with supplies and getting it ready for take off. "Don't just stand there, give me a hand!" I sat down my things and helped him finish loading up. We left not long after.

The trip to kashyyyk was long so I spent much of the time meditating on what was going to happen once we got to kashyyyk. "We're entering the planets atmosphere, you better get up here and strap in." "Ok master." The flight in was really rough. The planet was under a huge rain storm. As we came closer the ship sensors were able to pick up a crashed ship about two kilometers away in some dense trees. We landed in a clearing and took the rest of the way on foot. When we finely reached the crashed ship there was no doubt that it's was their ship. The Brotherhood insignias on the tail of the ship were a defiant confirmation. The main part of the ship was mostly destroyed. The front was acordioned up against a large rock, but the back was still intact. We found the bodies of the crew, at least the ones that weren't in the ship when it exploded. But Talos and Raith weren't among them. There was also a large cage of some sort that was thrown from the ship on impact. A large gaping hole in it made me and my master wonder what it was for. We were not given any details on why Raith and Talos were here other than they were on a mission and had lost contact with the DB.

The ship was mostly destroyed but I decided to look around and try and find the ships log box to get some more info on what had happened. When I found the log box it was damaged but mostly intact. I quickly hocked it up to my data pad to see if I could retrieve some of the files that were on it. While I was busy with the technical part of things my master was looking around for some hint of what had happed to Raith and Talos. Using my skills with the data pad I was able to pull two undamaged logs from the box. "Master I have something." "What did you find Dathka?" "The first one is on the initial mission, they were sent to recover something called a terantatek and take it back to the DB for research." "That explains the cage," my master said. "And the second one is a little etchy but this is what I can make out." _Transmission 3328, " This is Caption Rafon, We have picked up Master Talos and Raith with the mission cargo and are getting ready to leave the planets atmosphere………BOOM!!….WE"RE UNDER FIRE!….WE'VE LOST BOTH MAIN ENGINS…..WE"RE GOING DOWN….MAYDA…MAYDA…MAYDA………………_

"Wonder who shot them down." "Well never mind that, Talos' and Raith's bodies are not here; and there are tracks leading into the tree not far from the ship so they probably headed off looking for another way off this blasted planet." "Your right master, we should go look for them."

So we headed off into the forest, following the tracks my master had found. When I pulled up our location on my data pad, I saw that we were headed toward the shadow lands. _What were Raith and Talos doing heading there? There were no space ports or settlement. _We moved very cautiously through the forest so not to be jumped by one of the many dangerous creatures that lived there. Just as we moved around a large boulder we saw a group of wookiees heading for us. We quickly ducked but we were not fast enough. They had seen us and started shooting blasters and blowcasters at us. We countered with deflecting their fire with our lightsabers, and moving toward them to make some real damage to their numbers. "Haha, this is easy. They don't stand a chance." It was not long till we had diminished their numbers to only a couple. They tried to flee but to no avail. I turned and watched my master make a quick decapitation of the last one. "They had no chance against us. What did they think they could do to a pare of sith?" "Don't be too aragent my apprentice, this battle may have been easy but you can't get careless. You need to be ready for anything." "Yes master." Just then I heard a small grunt of a wookiee. I turned to see a severely injured wookiee lying on the ground writhing in pain. I walked over to him. I watched as he lie there in pain and obviously suffering a great deal. I took out my lightsaber and with one slice I ended his life. I fed on the darkness of his death, taking in all of his pain and suffering and turning it into anger; which in turn turned into power. It was a great feeling. After the moment was over I turned to see my master watching me. "What are you looking at?" "Nothing, waiting for you to get a move on." Sorry master I couldn't resist." "That's ok, we just need to get moving."

We continued down the path. We walked for about an hour before we found a clearing with what looked like to be the area of a small battle. Their were many dead wookiees. All had been slain by a lightsaber. "This must be were Talos and Raith came into contact with some friendly wookiees, I mean look at all those bodies." "Ya but this is where their tracks end, the only ones leaving the area are wookiee." So what do you think happened master?" "Well something must have happened cause their bodies aren't here and there is no more human tracks." "My brother is wookiee, maybe Talos was injured and he had to be carried." "No it's not likely that he was injured, well let's fallow the tracks and see were they lead." We walked for quite some time. Deeper and deeper into the shadow lands. _Something wasn't right I thought. How could Talos and Raith been injured or even captured? Wookiees are strong and willful beings but how could they take down a sith knight and protector? _

We walked for what seemed to be an eternity when we finely reached the edge of a large clearing. My master stopped suddenly. "What is it master?" "Look," as he pointed to a small settlement. The settlement was not very big but there were guard towers just about every few kilometers. _Something wasn't right about this place. Why was there a guarded settlement in the middle of the shadow lands? _"What is this place master?" "I don't know there aren't any known settlements in this area. Especially in the shadow lands." "I wonder if this is the place where Talos and Raith must have been brought?" "Well we better not get seen, those friendly wookiees we dealt with earlier must have come from here." "What should we do then?" "Lets get as close as we can without getting seen and see if we can find out what this place is, and if they have Talos and Raith." "Ok master, I will come around the east side if you want the west?" "Sounds like a plan. Use the communicator to keep in contact." "Yes master." We moved silently around the outer edges of the trees to get closer to the buildings. As I reached the first building I heard a couple wookiees heading in my direction. I quickly ducked behind a large rock hoping not to be seen. The two wookiees walked right past me and entered a small building only a few feet away. I slowly moved around the structure to find a window so I could hear what was happening inside. Just then my communicator started beeping. I heard the occupants of the building stir. I turned the sound down on the communicator hoping that I wasn't heard from the inside. But just as I was moving away from the building, a group of wookiees emerged from the door. They started looking for the source of the sound they had heard. I was almost to the next house when I heard a wookiee roar at me with the intention of warning the others. I jumped up and quickly killed him before he could attack. But as did the rest of the wookiees were already heading my way. _Oh great, where is my master when I need him._ _I had to end this entire racket before they alerted the whole camp. _The fight wasn't long. The fact of a lightsaber against wookiees with mere blowcasters made the fight rather easy.

I made my way to some brush. Using the communicator I contacted my master. "Master have you found anything yet?" "Yes, there is a large building in the middle of the camp that appears to be the main facility. What about you have you found anything yet?" "No not really, just a little run in with some wookiees but it's all fine now." "Well I think we should move in on that main building so you make your way there and ill meet you on the north side." "Ok master, see you in a few." I moved stealthfully around the buildings trying not to be seen. As I reached to main building my master told me of I saw that it was guarded by four rather large wookiees. _Oh fun, my master isn't here yet so I get to deal with them. Why do I get all the hard work? _Just as I was about to make a move on them my master jumped out from behind a large canister and ended them with a series of slices in a matter of seconds. I stepped out from my hiding place to greet my master. "Thanks for the help master; I thought I was going to have to deal with them all myself." "Haha and let you have all the fun, never." "Well let's go in and say hi to whatever friendly foes we may find." "Sounds good."

We entered the building to find a couple wookiees standing near some data terminals. When they saw us they wiped out their blasters and started shooting. We countered by deflecting their fire and moved in for the kill. But as we got closer, one of them pressed a button on the terminal and a loud alarm sounded. I was over almost faster than it had begun. But the alarm was still on. The sound of rushing wookiees could be heard from outside the building. "I will bare the door and you turn off that dam alarm." "Yes master." Out of all the confusion, I was not concentrating on what I was doing and started pressing all the keys at random; with no thought on what they would do besides trying to turn off the alarm. "What are you doing Dathka?" My master yelled. Just then one of the buttons I pressed activated a security gun mounted in the ceiling. My masters rolled over from were he was and deflected a shot right back at it, destroying it. "Whew that was close." "That will teach you to not a pay attention to what you are doing." "Sorry master." "Now turn that dam thing off, it getting on my nerves." I am trying master but all these buttons don't seem to control it." "Keep trying, its has to be here somewhere." I moved to the next consul and started searching again. Thins time I paid attention to what I was doing. Just as I was about to give up, one of the buttons I press opened a door in the floor.

My master turned and looked at what I had done. "Good work, this must be were their real headquarters is." "Thank you master." "Lets go see were it leads." We walked slowly and cautiously down the stairway ready for anything. When we got to the end there was a series of hallways going in several directions. "I think we should split up master, we can cover more area faster that way." "Ok use the communicator if you need me, but don't use it if there is no emergency. Remember what happened last time?" "Yes master." We split up, I took to left hallway and my master took to right. I moved slowly. , hoping not to find any trouble. I turned the corner and saw a door that was cracked open. As I got closer I heard a group of wookiees talking amongst themselves. My master wasn't around and I they heard me first they would try and alert any others that were close by. So I decided to take them on myself. I swung open the door and drew my lightsaber. The wookiees were taken by surprise and were mine for the taking. Their blowcasters and swords were no match for me. Just as I finished killing one of them with a devastating slash, I felt a sword slice my shoulder from behind me. I turned and saw him coming in for another blow. I ducked and quickly rolled out of the way of the blow. Out of anger of what he had done, I reached out my hand and electrocuted the living daylights out of him before his lifeless body fell to the ground. I tried to use force heal but my powers weren't strong enough to heal such a deep wound. It would take time to heal, so I healed it as much as I could and started back toward the hallway.

I didn't go far down the hallway before I came across another room. When I entered I saw a consul in front on a large generator. I walked over and looked it over trying to find the alarm power. I pulled out my data pad and did a scan on the consul for the power supply for the security system. After some time of searching I found what I was looking for and turned off the power. "Master…Master…come in." "What is it Dathka?" "I found the power supply to the alarm and have turned it off." "Good work, is there anything else in your hallway worth investigating?" "I don't think so, why have you found something?" "Ya and I think you should see it for yourself." "Ok ill be there in a minute." I made my way back down the hallway to where we first started. I entered the hall that my master was in and walked a little ways before I saw a series of doors. "Master what room are you in?" "Come down three doors and you'll see the one with a large symbol on it." "OK." In walked in to the room to see my master standing in the middle of what looked to be a research facility. "What is this place?" "I don't exactly know." I walked over to one of the consuls and looked over the computers logs to find some information on what this place was.

The symbols used on the consul were that of the first republic. This place was used to do research on the terentateks of the shadow lands. They were experimenting on what made them connect to the force and more importantly the dark side. They were trying to figure out a way to kill all of them using their connection with the force. _Why are human scientists out in the middle of the shadow lands using an underground research facility to do research on how to kill terentateks, I thought. _"_Who was in charge of this operation?" _"Haha, they started shooting at me with their wookiee friends so I killed them all." _"Something was not right with this place._ _The republic symbols, the underground facility, the want to kill all the terantateks using the force. There had to be someone or something heading all this up." _"Master…shouldn't we find out more about this place before we leave?" "I don't know we need to get back to looking for Talos and Raith. They are our first mission." "Yes master, and then when we find them we can investigate this." We left the room to go see what else we could find down the hallway. As we were walking along we heard footsteps heading our way. "Be ready Dathka." As we rounded a corner we saw a hooded figure walking towards us.

We pulled out our lightsabers got in a defensive stance. _This wasn't just some guard or a soldier. _He pulled off his hood, and stared at us with an expression of confidence. "He's a Jedi," my master yelled as he force pushed the individual. The robbed man blocked the push and pulled out his light saber. "Dathka you take him from the right and I'll take him from the left." "Ok." I ran at him using an offensive form to try and overwhelm him so my master could get in a good hit. But my strategy didn't work. He quickly docked my swing and before long had me in defense. My master came up behind him so I could get out of the intense series of combos he was using. Just as I was moving out of the way, he made an over the head swing and just barely swiped my arm. My master quickly saw that he left himself open as he swung at me and he quickly acted on it, landing a good slash on our opponents back side. He stumbled at first then regained his ground. But now he was badly injured and I could see that his powers behind his attacks were becoming weaker. My master had him in full defense, backing him further into the hallway. I made my way around the fight so to get in behind him. As I got into position my master blocked and kicked him to the floor. Just as he did I summoned up all the power I could and unleashed a powerful bolt of force lighting. The Jedi was too weak to block the bolt and it hit him. His lifeless body lay there, smoldering.

"Wow Dathka, you've obviously been practicing your force. I've never seen you hit that powerful." "It's all due to your good training master. Man he was hard to kill." "Ya he was a Jedi Knight I think. He was pretty strong to take on two sith for as long as he did." "Ya if you hadn't jumped in when he had me cornered I could have been injured." "Well you held your own pretty well. You just need more practice." "I think the Jedi are the ones heading up this operation, because why would one be here if they weren't." "I don't know and we're not here to find out right now so let's get on our way."

We continued down until the hallway ended. The last door was locked. "Now what master?" "Well let me take care of this door and we'll find out." He shattered the door with one powerful force push. As we entered the room we saw a figure sitting on the floor in the middle of the dimly lit room. As we moved closer to the figure I could feel the force in this individual, but I couldn't feel if it was light or dark. But it was powerful. Just as we got within a few feet from the cloaked figure, he stood up and turned to us. "Welcome Master Zandro, I've been expecting you………

**To be continued…**


End file.
